Chatroom Secrets
by LoliTurk
Summary: Ivan is amazed by a certain someone who's unafraid to take his clothes off. What starts out as harmless subscription quickly becomes something more. RussiaPrussia chap 2 updiscovers a blog a
1. What's in a Username?

(Quick Author's note: Everything in parenthesis is typed.)

Ivan checked his watch and was startled by low late it was, abandoning his work he took the stairs two at a time. Hurrying to the obsolete device as if his life depended on it, he ignored the strange looks from the Baltics.

Lights flashed and fans whirred as Russia coaxed the machine to life.

It had started out innocently enough, Estonia had taught Ivan how to use a computer and the shiny world of the internet was wide open.

With great amazement, Ivan soon discovered one of his ex-territories had a blog!

He happily clicked the link and instantly the screen was filled with the colors and images of a certain white-haired German.

Here you could read about he felt about his day and see photos of Gilbert playing at the park or other daily things. And for a modest subscription fee, you could see so much_ more_.

The attractive German in leather and lace and any toys you could ask for was only a click away. The Russian had to have the Platinum membership and it allowed him special one-on-one privilages.

Ivan had logged in as fast as could and bit his lip, wishing he wasn't too late. Gilbert hated it when clients were late.

A cheery icon popped up on the screen. "Hello John." the German purred into the webcam's microphone and batted his long eyelashes seductively.

'John' was a common enough name and Ivan used it to avoid the ugly truth. What would Gilbert think if he knew who his number-one fan really was?

Russia felt his stomach tighten when he saw what the smaller man was wearing; a Red Army uniform loosely draped over his shoulders, red panties, and white stockings trimmed with lace. 'John' didn't ask him dress up, so why Soviet clothing?

The Russian blushed at the thought of Gilbert having a secret Russian fetish and typed (It's nice to see you again Gilbert. You look lovely as always. I'm very sorry that I was late.)

Prussia laughed, a warm, bubbly sound. "If you're sorry..." he teased, pointing to the monitor. "…kiss the screen."

Ivan smirked and leaned forward, touching his lips to the screen. He like playing along to the German's game and pulled away in shock when Gilbert kissed the same spot.

The blonde touched his lips, his head reeling from the indirect kiss.

(Why did you do that?)

"It's a thank you for not being a creep, did you like it?" The German crossed his legs on the soft bed, making himself more comfortable.

It was true that he didn't more respectful than some of the other clients, but he never expected to be thanked for it.

(I liked it.)

Gilbert was teasing him and he knew it "You like me, don't you? What do you like about me?"

(You don't humiliate yourself and you don't let people push you around.)

It was true that many of his fans were blushing teenage girls pretending to be legal, but there were the occasional perverted man screaming 'whore!' and demanding him to do disgusting things.

Gilbert would ban them from the site and 'John' would destroy them online if Ivan couldn't reach them in the real world.

(You don't seem to be doing this for the money, why then?)

"I love how all I have to do is undo a few buttons and people go nuts for me. I like the attention, I'm ignored most of the time."

(I wouldn't ignore you.)

Ivan would shower him with as much attention and affection as he wanted. The Russian yearned for a second chance to make things right between them, this time he would be nicer, he would never hurt Gilbert again if he just came home.

The German squinted into the camera, the uniform top sliding to the floor "Hmm…You seem like a nice guy, but who are you _really_?" Russia suppressed a gasp at the sight of a pale muscular chest. Sure, he had seen many photos of Prussia naked but there was something about the German that tugged at his heartstrings.

(I am nobody.)

He had panicked and typed too quickly. Ivan slapped himself for being so stupid and Gilbert laughed at him.

"You have to be someone…" Prussia pouted and grinned, the KGB logo on his chocker twinkled in electric light. "…In fact, you're someone I'd like to go out with sometime. I really mean that."

Russia balked, suddenly this wasn't a game anymore. Did he really like 'John'? He didn't like that Gilbert wanted his online-self as opposed to the genuine but that could be fixed, right? If he liked one then, the other surely had a chance…

Ivan decided to be careful and feign innocence.

(Do you say that to all the boys?)

'John' walked right into his trap and their teasing game came to a screeching halt "You still love me, don't you Ivan?"

"Oh my God!" His eyes widened in horror at his name. Russia ripped the cord out of the wall with alarming speed and the screen went black. Sitting in the dark with his hands covering his mouth, the Russian tried to steady his heartbeat.

All alone he could admit the truth to himself but never out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan touched the keyboard lightly and flinch his hand away. He hadn't turned the machine on since last night.

It bothered him how addicted he had become with checking Gilbert's blog. It was strange how close he felt to the German when they talked through their machines. …Like all previous convictions about each other had fallen to the wayside and they could speak openly for the first time.

Then Ivan got greedy and everything was ruined. Why couldn't he be happy with watching Prussia from afar? If he kept his mouth shut, none of this would have happened.

"Maybe he posted about it?" The Russian wondered out loud. He had to know how the German was feeling and maybe get some answers.

The computer was plugged in and the booting screen flashed and flickered. Ivan was nervously tapping his fingers on the desk and bracing himself for the worst when he opened the German's website to find a new entry.

(Ivan, you are a pervert)

Russia couldn't argue with that, he _was _paying for the privilege of watching the ex-nation strip and wear cute bunny costumes, and doing so entirely under an assumed identity. Isn't that illegal somewhere?

The blonde shook that idea out of his head and continued reading.

(I've known it was you for over a month and stalking someone is not an acceptable expression of love. So stop it already.)

"…Stalking?" Ivan's heart sunk, he should have known Gilbert would be upset. Now whatever teensy, _tiny_ chance that they had of getting back together was gone forever. He didn't intend to push the German away…

Sighing, the Russian turned off the monitor and went to apologize to Prussia in person.

…

Gilbert looked the tiny bird in his hands for guidance "I did the right thing by telling him 'no', didn't I Fritz?" The yellow chick merely cheeped in response.

"I mean…If we got back together, it would be just a repeat of the same pycho-possessiveness that drove me away last time. I made the right choice!" Fritz fluttered its wings and looked at him questioningly "_Cheep?"_

Prussia blushed at the memory of Ivan's hands on him "O-Of course not!" The German stuttered, "_Me_ liking _him_! That's impossible, there's no way-"

"_Cheep! Cheep!"_

"The uniform was a trick to see if it was really him! I wasn't trying to seduce him!" He was now bright red and fooling no one when a sound at the window caught his attention.

A second rock hit the glass before Gilbert threw the open and stuck his head out of the second floor window. A familiar blonde was waited below "Ivan? What are you doing here?"

"_Cheep." _The German glared at the bird for its profane language "You'll be quiet or I'll turn you into a chicken nugget!"

The blonde was nervous and fidgeted with the bouquet in his arm, white roses, Gilbert's favorite. "I wanted to apologize to you, I never should have lied to you. I'm sorry..." Ivan gazed up to the German "…I miss you so much, Gilbert."

Seeing Ivan so vulnerable made Prussia's heart flutter. "…I…" He covered his face with his hands, refusing to let anyone see him like this. "Wait there! I'm coming down to let you in."

The blonde was confused and thought Gilbert was mad at him when the German disappeared from sight. Russia's grip on the flowers tightened but his hopes were rekindled when Gilbert tugged on his arm.

"Follow me." The mischievous German led him up the stairs and into his bedroom. When the Russian stepped inside, Gilbert coolly slid the door shut and locked it tight.

Ivan smirked. "And you call me possessive?"

"Shut up." He whined. Gilbert grabbed the Russian's scarf and pulled him down, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. They had been apart for far too long and being together again felt wonderful.

Ivan moaned into Prussia's mouth and shyly broke the kiss "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I suppose it does." The German grinned while he shoved Russia onto the mattress and climbed onto his lap.

…..

Gilbert lay in Ivan's arms, happy and content. He listened to the dull thudding of the Russian's heart and sluggishly closed his eyes. "…Gilbert?"

"What?" The German snuggled into the warmth. Did Ivan always feel this nice?

"Your computer is making a lot of noise, is it broken?" Russia asked innocently and Gilbert responded with a shrug "Nah, that's the sound of my awesome fans posting on my-"

His eyes flew open in horror. The German quickly ran to the laptop, dragging the sheet with him and hoped his worst nightmare hadn't come true.

(OMG! That was so hawt!11! Is that Ivan?)

(The blonde is so sexi!)

(I wanna join in! XD)

(Go Gilbo! Yay for you!)

Even the relatively new computer was having difficulty keeping up with the onslaught of comments flooding the screen.

Gilbert had let his webcam on.

"The…The whole internet watched us have sex…" His left eye twitched uncontrollably as the Russian crawled out of the bed.

A strong arm clamped around the German's waist and held him tightly in place, the other held an iron pipe. "Gilbert is mine…" The Russian growled, his violet eyes storming.

"Oh shit! That's his Kol-face!" Gilbert screamed in his head, "Ivan! Noo! Not my computer!"

_Crunch!_


End file.
